Davaeorn
|allegiance = Enemy |relatives = The Surgeon; (brother) |level = 11 |hit_points = 45 |xp_value = 6000 |thaco = 17 |no_of_attacks = 1 |natural_ac = 3 |s_v_death = 4 |s_v_wand = 3 |s_v_polymorph = 5 |breath = 7 |s_v_spell = 5 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 13 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 11 |charisma = 12 |luck = 0 |morale = 11 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |area = Cloakwood Mines |place = Cloakwood Mine level 4 |coordinates = 870, 820 |items = Robe of the Evil Archmagi, Bracers to the Death, Traveler's Robe, Quarterstaff, scroll of Grease, scroll of Protection From Evil, Scroll: Protection From Petrification, scroll of Shield, Key to River Plug, letter x3 |gold = 109 }} Davaeorn is a neutral evil humanb mage working for the Iron Throne. He is in command of the operation at the Cloakwood Mines. He is a boss and must be defeated to advance to Chapter Five of the main quest. He gives orders to Tazok and takes his orders from Rieltar Anchev. The spells he can use make him an opponent which should not be underestimated. Upon meeting him for the first time, he already has two spells active: Protection From Normal Missiles and Mirror Image. As the fight begins, he casts Dimension Door on himself, then turns to offensive spells, including: *Lightning Bolt *Fireball *Monster Summoning II or III *Hold Person *Dire Charm *Magic Missile This character has many unique enchanted items, such as the Robe of the Evil Archmagi and the Bracers to the Death. He will also drop the Key to River Plug, which is necessary to flood the mines. Trivia *According to his brother, Davaeorn murdered their father. His brother is in the area of the north of the Lighthouse. * As Davaeorn's dialogue reveals, the chest in his bedroom, that's locked with difficulty 90, originally should contain the Key to River Plug – the quest item necessary to continue Flooding the Cloakwood Mine. Perhaps because of this high lock difficulty the developers had decided to put the key into Davaeorn's inventory instead: ** Charmed] As I have told you, I am the mighty magician Davaeorn! I serve Reiltar sic of the Iron Throne. It is my duty to keep this mine running at peak efficiency. This mine used to be in the possession of a clan of dwarves. They mined into the side of river, and most of the dwarves died in the ensuing flood. The Iron Throne has moved in and plugged the river with a magical seal. If anyone were to use the key I keep in my bedroom chest, they could open the seal and flood the mines. That would be a very bad disaster for the Iron Throne. Indeed, yes it would. *Davaeorn has a shrine to Bhaal in his quarters, which is pretty unusual since Bhaal is dead. It is possible Davaeorn is one of Sarevok's supporters. Given the importance of the mine and Sarevok's plans to subvert the Iron Throne stockpile, it seems more likely than not. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, Davaeorn is a monster of the ankheg race. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Bugs Category:Iron Throne